


Be With You Right Now - Himuro Tatsuya|You

by scarletshackles



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, HimuroxReader, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletshackles/pseuds/scarletshackles
Summary: Himuro's growing tired of an oblivious girl that refuses to see his romantic advances...





	Be With You Right Now - Himuro Tatsuya|You

_I want to be with you right now._  
  
The text was clearly displayed on the screen of your phone. Your face felt a little red as the escalator took you down. You barely got your legs to move when it was time to step off and continue walking on your own. Unconsciously, your body changed the direction of your gait and you were headed toward Himuro's house before you knew it.  
  
_I'll come over, you sound like you could be sick._  
  
The two of you were friends. Such words from him felt odd. And sudden. Perhaps Himuro had been watching too many of those American drama shows again, and was quoting one of them. You shrugged, stopping by a convenience store to buy some tea leaves and pickles - his favorite - in case he really was sick. Finally seeing the house he lived in with his parents, your feet picked up the speed. It had been a few days since you last saw him, your paths hadn't crossed at school. It was Friday evening and the weekend was upon you. Usually Himuro would be practicing basketball on an occasion like this, which struck you as even more odd regarding his behavior. You reached the door, raising your palm and curling your fingers to knock. The movement was suddenly halted, your heart skipped a beat.  
  
"What if he... likes me back?" you mumbled to yourself.  
  
Shaking the hopeful thought off quickly, you were scared breathless by the door that suddenly opened in front of you. You stumbled back a step or two, almost falling over from the abrupt interruption to your daydreaming.  
  
"T-Tatsuya! You shouldn't scare me like that!" you demanded, folding your arms with a pout on your face.  
  
"Sorry, sorry," Himuro's figure greeted you from the door. "I just saw you from the window."  
  
Sighing and rolling your eyes, you examined him. He looked healthy, from the outside there didn't seem to be a fever going or anything. Only seconds later, you raised your finger to point at him with a shocker climbing up your face.  
  
"Why aren't you dressed?! It's really cold today!" you exclaimed in horror as you pointed out his topless state.  
  
You had never wanted to raise your hopes up with Himuro Tatsuya, the lady magnet of your school. It was often said that he received a lot of letters declaring love, but you never knew anything more about it. In honesty, you were immensely jealous those girls even had the courage to admit their feelings to such a popular young man like him. Himuro was taller than average, in good shape because of his frequent basketball practise, his exterior was charming and mysterious - and he had the most hypnotizing moss green eyes. Or well, whenever you could see both of them from the black locks covering the left one. There wasn't a trace of his previous words on his face. Perhaps he had send the message to the wrong person. The thought caused you to slightly panic.  
  
"I didn't think I'd have to dress up for you," he joked lightly.  
  
Great, so now he thought you weren't worth the effort. Or maybe he had become so lax around you, that he didn't see the harm?  
  
"Well, can I at least come in?" you closed your eyes momentarily in frustration, pushing through him without waiting for an answer in particular.  
  
You set down your bag, closing the door behind you. You could hear the quiet chatter of the television from the living room, although the house seemed awfully silent.  
  
"Nobody else's home?"  
  
Himuro's voice didn't come out to answer you, but unexpectedly, when the door closed and your shoes left your feet you felt a warmth close to your back. The basketball player's arms snaked around your body and his chin closed in with your shoulder, nuzzling it. You tried to convince yourself that he was definitely sick. But your heart was disagreeing with your would-be rational thinking.  
  
"T-T-Tatsu...ya..." you stuttered, attempting to turn around.  
  
"I told you, didn't I," Himuro started, blocking your movement by tightening his arms around you, which caused you to softly whimper as you felt his muscles tense around your body. "I want to be with you right now. Or were you thinking me delusional for saying that? You did come here after reading my message, am I not correct? ____?"  
  
Your eyes widened, unbeknownst to him. He had been dead serious with his message, which was catching you off your guard intensely. Despite how clearly he had conveyed his words to you. His breath floated on the skin of your neck, you noticed it was a little ragged. Where as his behavior was very much like the Himuro you knew - ruthless, sly in its manner, yet thoughtful and courteous - this was new to you. He had never once approached you so boldly. You had always wrapped yourself in the illusion that the two of you were friends and would stay that way. Never once would Himuro look at you, in your opinion. You were just an average girl, as opposed to Himuro's undeniable charm that would get him anyone he wanted. Lifting your hands, you landed them on to his forearms.  
  
"Are you just playing around, Tatsuya?" you asked, serious.  
  
As much as you cared for him, in ways you weren't even supposed to, you didn't wish your feelings hurt because of some game he wanted to play.  
  
"You are so dense sometimes," commented he harshly. "My more subtle approaches haven't worked. You just won't look at me. You won't care for me. You won't hold me. Am I not good enough for you?"  
  
The question rung in the air like the sound of a giant bell echoing in the church's tower. It felt almost violent toward your heart how he could even suggest such a thing.  
  
"What is this now?" you questioned, lowering your hands. "Don't be ridiculous."  
  
His hands took hold of your waist, turning you to face him. He stared down at you with a neutral face, but his uncovered, moss green eye told you a whole other story. It was full of emotion, many kinds of it.  
  
"I don't think it's ridiculous to want something," he spat, looking away from you with a somewhat flustered expression.  
  
What he was saying was slowly sinking into you. He wanted you. The girl that was friends with him, not one of his good-looking admirers. Though it still appeared very surreal. His face returned to its previous position, staring at you slightly downwards. A small smile decorated his features, causing you to heat up and look away in turn. All words crept away from your throat, you didn't know what to say or do. To your relief, Himuro did.  
  
"I yearn for you," he said in a language you recognized well, thanks to your English relative.  
  
Your face heated up from sheer embarrassment and disbelief toward the way he complimented you. The quiet seconds that followed were killing you, you only heard the unsteady beat of your heart overtaking your ears. Saliva formed in your mouth from nervousness and you swallowed awkwardly.  
  
"Don't you want me too, ____? Am I really misreading everything we have?" he asked, returning to his birth language.  
  
It was obvious to you that he was not looking to make any further move without your approval. You fought back the shameful feelings that surfaced and turned your head rigidly to face the young man.  
  
"Tatsuya, I..." you stiffly started, at a complete loss. "Why me?"  
  
The question was something that you needed an answer to, before you could provide his. Every insecurity you had felt in your lifetime needled at your back, trying to tell you you weren't worth any of this.  
  
"Why you?" he frowned slightly in frustration, but his expression mellowed shortly. "Because I've learned to love you during this time we've been friends."  
  
The answer was simple, yet it sounded and looked truthful. You were instantly moved, lunging your arms around his neck and kissing the dark-haired charmer. Himuro mumbled into the kiss in attempt to say something, but forgot about the whole attempt in seconds as he snared you into the wall with his arms, holding you in place. His weight pushed onto you warmly, reminding you of his undressed state. Taking your advance as a solid answer, he bit your lip and used his tongue to kiss you. Once out of breath, you released his lips reluctantly, still tasting the lovely fragnance of his mouth. You breathed against his lips hotly, noticing a soft red rising to his pale cheeks. The green eye that was examining you told you what he wanted to say. Unexpected. He appeared surprised, as mild as it was with his ground shaking game face.  
  
"I don't want anyone else but you," he breathed out.  
  
Awkwardly blinking, you found yourself rendered speechless. No one else had ever been so direct with you. It somehow fondled your ego. It felt good to be wanted, especially by the person you wanted in secret.  
  
"T-then, have me," you said a little shakily, ashamed to admit what you wanted too.  
  
The next move was fast. Himuro scooped you off from the floor into his arms, his palms clutching onto your thighs greedily. He was smiling modestly, looking at you in a seductive manner. The fact that no one was home hit you again, making your heart race. Your hands unsteadily moved toward his face, swiping off the excess hair from his eyes. Looking into his eyes, you could still not properly decipher what he was thinking.  
  
"I'm not sure where we are going to be headed from this point onward... but," you said with a little more resolve. "I hope we get along..."  
  
He chuckled at your official sounding sentiment and stopped walking. "I'm sure we will, I'm sure. Now then..."  
  
His breath tickled your ear, and suddenly his teeth latched on to your earlobe. You yelped, but Himuro didn't budge. Getting the amount of sounds out of you that he wanted, he continued walking.  
  
"I will make you all mine," he stated as he raced upstairs with you in his arms.  
  
And that wasn't the first or last time he made your heart skip a restless beat as his precious girlfriend.  
  
  
©Scarlet 2017  
Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
